


Licores Simples

by lTorri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lTorri/pseuds/lTorri
Summary: Tras mirarle, Hanzo se dio cuenta de que jamás le había visto antes pasarse por el bar, y a juzgar por su aspecto, contrastaba mucho con el tipo de clientes que solía frecuentar ahí. Su cabello era medianamente largo y castaño, tenía una barba notoriamente crecida y llevaba consigo un sombrero de vaquero algo desgastado. Hanzo no pudo evitar pensar que lucía como el típico americano guerrillero y sin modales. Muy de mal gusto.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste♡♡

**i.**

 

El ambiente en el bar estaba tranquilo, como de costumbre.

Hanzo comenzó a secar los vasos recién lavados que el personal de aperitivos le había dejado en un costado de la barra. Cuando terminó y se disponía a ordenarlos en el mostrador, levantó la vista y solo entonces se percató de que había un hombre sentado en uno de los taburetes frente a él, observando las estanterías de licores. Tras mirarle, Hanzo se dio cuenta de que jamás le había visto antes pasarse por el bar, y a juzgar por su aspecto, contrastaba mucho con el tipo de clientes que solía frecuentar ahí. Su cabello era medianamente largo y castaño, tenía una barba notoriamente crecida y llevaba consigo un sombrero de vaquero algo desgastado. Hanzo no pudo evitar pensar que lucía como el típico americano guerrillero y sin modales. Muy de mal gusto.

—¿Desea algo de beber? —se limitó a decir. El hombre levantó la vista y tras observarle un momento, se reclinó en el asiento.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas —murmuró con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Hanzo alzó las cejas algo impresionado durante un instante y luego se volteó hacia las estanterías laterales.  _Lo mejor que tengas_  es algo demasiado subjetivo, pero era la petición del cliente. Mientras sacaba una botella de  _sake_  desde el mostrador de los destilados japoneses, Hanzo comenzó a pensar que el  _cowboy_ era demasiado confiado como para pedir algo así.

Tuvo que reprimir una risa de suficiencia. Un verdadero alcohol le quitaría esa expresión tan serena. Solo esperaba no tener que limpiar si lo escupía.

Acercándose al cliente que, por alguna razón observaba atento cada movimiento que hacía, llenó un vaso hasta la mitad y se lo extendió.

—¿ _Mhm..._? —el hombre tomó el vaso con simpleza y comenzó a mirar el líquido trasparente, meciéndolo un poco. Hanzo entreabrió los labios confundido cuando le vio beberse el contenido y depositar el vaso en el mesón, vacío. Por lo general, los clientes de allí acostumbran a los sabores más ácidos como el de la cerveza, pero él lucía como si disfrutara realmente el beber alcohol—. ¿Así que eres japonés?

Hanzo se mordisqueó la parte interna de la mejilla y retiró el vaso de la barra, devolviendo la botella a su anterior posición.

—¿Había probado  _Shōchū_ antes? —preguntó a continuación volviéndose hacia el cliente, quien le sonrió casi de inmediato de una manera tan auténtica, que casi hizo que se Hanzo se avergonzara.

—Sería más sencillo decir las cosas que no he probado...  —contestó éste, alzando ligeramente los hombros—. Aunque debo admitir que prefiero los licores más simples.

Hanzo le observó de reojo antes de soltar una risa pequeña.

—¿Licores simples? Qué gusto tan deplorable.

—Hey —se quejó éste, contagiándose de su risa—. En mi defensa es lo más sencillo de obtener, y luego de una larga jornada sinceramente me da lo mismo lo que bebo —entonces hizo una pausa, observando a Hanzo—. Por cierto, soy Jesse McCree.

Hanzo le miró sin saber qué realmente decir. No acostumbraba a presentarse a un cliente de esa manera tan repentina, por lo general sólo se daba la instancia para un corto intercambio de palabras.

—Hanzo Shimada —habló finalmente, y fue rápidamente interrumpido por McCree.

—Sí, ya lo sabía —McCree apuntó la placa de identificación de Hanzo en su uniforme, a lo que éste calló algo incómodo. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido?

—En fin, ¿desea algo más de beber? —carraspeó Hanzo con el nerviosismo temblándole en los labios, llevando otro vaso vacío frente a McCree.

— _Hmm..._ —McCree miró alrededor, probablemente buscando alguna botella de interés—... sí,dame algo de cerveza.  
  
  


A través de las vitrinas podía apreciarse que estaba anocheciendo y Hanzo comprobó en el reloj de su muñeca que su turno ya había acabado. Como era de costumbre, el local había comenzado a llenarse hace aproximadamente una hora de las personas que salían de sus trabajos y pasaban a beber algo cerca, por lo que McCree le había dedicado un pequeño ademán a Hanzo antes de dejar libre el taburete en el que estaba y dirigirse hacia uno de los sillones de estancia en la zona de fumadores, donde tomó una revista al azar y encendió un cigarrillo.  
  


Hanzo miró de soslayo en su dirección y se percató de que McCree seguía allí. Estaba medio recostado en el respaldo del sofá, leyendo. Hanzo no pudo evitar pensar que tanta concentración lucía extrañamente adorable en él, y luego quedarse observándolo un momento, consciente de que al parecer tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, finalmente comenzó a encaminar hacia las salas de personal para cambiarse el uniforme. Una vez listo, recogió sus cosas del casillero y salió por la puerta trasera de la sala que daba directamente al exterior del local.

Apenas cerró la puerta, la brisa nocturna le golpeteó un poco el rostro y comenzó a caminar con paso calmado en dirección a la entrada del callejón para ir a la parada de transporte cercana e irse a casa. No estaba precisamente cansado, pero Genji esa noche iba al gimnasio, lo que significaba tranquilidad para poder dormir sin tener que ser buen hermano y prepararle algo de comer.

Justo antes de que pudiese atravesar la callejuela, divisó el autobús que tomaba a casa ya alejándose, es decir, media hora más de espera para poder tomar el siguiente que pasara. Resopló de mala gana y miró la hora en su reloj. De pronto la idea de caminar no le parecía tan mala.

Con algo de suerte podría tomar el autobús en el camino.

Pero apenas dio otro paso, alguien se interpuso, obligándole a detenerse de lleno.

—¿No me esperas? —Hanzo alzó la vista. McCree le miraba desde su posición con las manos casualmente metidas entre los bolsillos.

Hanzo dudó un momento y sólo fue capaz de parpadear varias veces a causa de la impresión. McCree se percató de ello y luego de emitir una pequeña risa, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dando un par de pasos.

—¿Vas a casa, Shimada?

—Sí —Hanzo comenzó a seguirle. Iba a preguntarle qué había sobre él, si acaso no había querido quedarse para beber algo más, pero McCree se le adelantó.

—¿No tomas autobús?

—Sí, pero lo perdí, así que había decidido caminar un poco —contestó Hanzo con simpleza.

—Hmh, ya veo... —murmuró McCree y comenzó a aligerar el paso. Hanzo lo imitó más por inercia que por otra cosa, hasta que Jesse se detuvo frente a una motocicleta estacionada junto a la acera en medio de varios automóviles—. ¿Te llevo?

Hanzo le miró en silencio durante un instante.

—¿Qué? —y se mordisqueó los labios, acariciándose un brazo algo incómodo. Su sentido común diría un no rotundo, pero la verdad es que, por alguna razón,  _él_  no le inspiraba precisamente desconfianza.

—Vamos, no seas tímido —McCree comenzó a reír y le quitó el seguro al casco, entregándoselo a Hanzo mientras se sentaba en el espacio frontal—. Ven, sube.

Hanzo asintió y se subió con algo de dificultad, acomodándose en la parte trasera. Justo tras ponerse el casco escuchó a McCree encender el motor y una sensación extraña le erizó la piel descubierta.

Miró a su alrededor. La avenida era atravesada por gran cantidad de automóviles, que dejaban a su paso una corriente de aire que le acariciaba la espalda. La noche lucía especialmente hermosa en medio de todos los carteles de neón que iluminaban la calle.

—¿Has dado un paseo en motocicleta antes? —escuchó a McCree preguntarle.

—Nunca... —Hanzo se aproximó un poco a su oído para que pudiese escucharlo.

—Debes aferrarte bien si no quieres caerte.

Hanzo sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero pasó sus manos por el abdomen de McCree y se acercó a él lo más que pudo antes de que éste emprendiese camino.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es algo corto, pero de verdad quería traer este segundo capítulo lo más pronto posible!! (suelo tardar demasiado :c) De antemano, gracias por leer!!

**ii.**

 

La velocidad hacía que el cabello de Jesse se agitara en medio del trayecto, mientras la luz del alumbrado eléctrico le daba directamente en el rostro. Hanzo simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse viendo su perfil, la barba prominente y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Probablemente no hubiese esperado tenerle así de cerca una vez le vio sentado en el taburete, pidiéndole algo de beber.

—Ten cuidado, tomaré una curva —le escuchó decir, y Hanzo aferró sus dedos a la camiseta que éste llevaba, rodeándole con los brazos.

McCree continuó con la ruta que Hanzo le había indicado hasta que finalmente paró frente a un edificio. Detuvo la motocicleta y la estacionó en un espacio libre. Hanzo se bajó y tras sacarse el casco sintió la brisa helándole el cuello.

—Bueno, un gusto haberte traído,  _bartender._

—¿No vienes? Podríamos beber algo —Hanzo le entregó el casco y Jesse se silenció durante unos segundos, mirando hacia la edificación. Su pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, aunque se esforzó en disimularlo.

—¿Lo haces porque no quieres deberme un favor? —McCree no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara entre sus labios.

Hanzo alzó una ceja. No se había percatado de ello, pero tal vez McCree tenía razón. No era de su interés quedarse con la sensación de que le debía algo a alguien. Seguramente era una de las costumbres sutiles que aún permanecían en él y Genji.

—Claro, me niego a deberte algo —contestó Hanzo, ya restándole importancia al asunto, acomodando su bolso en un hombro—. Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti si me has traído, ¿no?

McCree exhaló el aire retenido y aseguró el casco en la motocicleta, incorporándose.

—Bueno, si insistes... —terminó por decir—. No podría negarme a una invitación como esa de todos modos.

Hanzo extendió una sonrisa.

—Bien.  
  
  


Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso 10, y Hanzo salió con McCree siguiéndole de cerca. Tras avanzar un par de pasos, con disimulo, Shimada le miró de reojo y se percató de que Jesse observaba en todas las direcciones, notoriamente distraído.

—Oye, pareces un niño. ¿Sucede algo?

—Oh —a juzgar por su reacción, sólo entonces McCree pareció haberse dado cuenta—. Lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrado a tanto silencio y tranquilidad... —y comenzó a reír de la nada, mirando los cuadros de pintura que adornaban las paredes del corredor—. De hecho, es raro. Incluso la música del ascensor es lenta.

—Mhm... ya veo —murmuró Hanzo. Solo hizo falta de unos segundos más para que llegase a su puerta. Tras abrirla, entró mientras se volvía hacia McCree—. Bueno, adelante.

McCree asintió y se acercó al umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Apenas ingresó, Hanzo encendió el interruptor de la iluminación, y Jesse comenzó a observar su alrededor. Tras atravesar el pasillo de la entrada que daba con la sala de estar, vio unas sillas altas en torno a una pequeña barra, que conectaba directamente a lo que creyó el comedor y la cocina, rodeada de estanterías con botellas de alcohol.

McCree sonrió de medio lado. Sinceramente no esperaba menos alcohol de un japonés.

Hanzo dejó su bolso en un complejo de sofás que había cerca de uno de los ventanales, orientados frente a un televisor.

La sala de estar era espaciosa, quizá demasiado para una sola persona. McCree frunció los labios, tal vez no era precisamente lo correcto, pero de todos modos sintió el impulso de preguntar.

—¿Vives solo, Shimada? —habló, acercándose a la barra mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba a un costado, mirando a Hanzo de soslayo.

—No —contestó este tras acercarse a su lado, apoyando los brazos en el mesón—. Vivo con mi hermano, pero no está en casa ahora mismo.

—Ah —soltó McCree, casi involuntariamente. De pronto, se sintió extrañamente incómodo por lo que había preguntado, pero a Hanzo no pareció haberle importado.

—¿Ya decidiste qué te gustaría beber?

—Eh, no... —murmuró McCree, observando las rotulaciones en los estantes, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Tal vez un poco de-...?

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Jesse, Hanzo se adelantó y encaminó hacia la cocina, trayendo consigo dos vasos que dejó en el mesón.

—Tengo algunas botellas de whisky, esa basura alcohólica a la que llamas  _licores simples_  —habló Shimada, tomando una al azar. McCree leyó la etiqueta y era uno escocés. Nada mal—. Supongo que te gustaría beber un poco.

Hanzo comenzó a llenar un vaso y se lo extendió McCree, pero ante el segundo dudó un poco.

—¿Tú no beberás? —preguntó McCree viéndole, sentándose en una de las sillas—. Deberías...

Hanzo pareció pensárselo un poco.

—La verdad es que no es uno de mis favoritos, pero debo admitir que tampoco es tan desagradable —resolvió finalmente, y vertió sólo un poco del líquido en su vaso, tomando asiento junto a McCree.

Jesse le observó un instante en silencio y bebió un poco del contenido. El sabor amargo se deslizó por su boca y cuando volvió a dejar el vaso en la superficie de la barra, se percató de que Hanzo lo contemplaba con atención

—¿Qué pasa, Shimada? —rió casi con vergüenza cuando sus miradas se cruzaron—. ¿Traes seguido a tus clientes para beber algo aquí?

"¿Y para mirarlos de  _esa_  manera tan provocativa?" Quiso agregar por un momento, pero no lo hizo. Ante la insistente mirada de Hanzo, McCree sintió que el calor se le subía al rostro con sólo haberlo pensado.

—¿Siempre llevas a quienes te venden alcohol a pasear en motocicleta?

McCree apretó los labios.

—Bueno, tú ganas —Jesse volvió a beber de su vaso, vaciándolo hasta la mitad—. Sólo te vi salir del bar y quise preguntarte cómo volverías a casa. No imagines nada raro, no lo hago seguido.

—Ni yo esto —habló Hanzo, acomodándose en el asiento—. No vayas tan rápido con ese vaso o terminarás emborrachándote y me veré en la obligación de hacerte dormir en el sillón.

—De qué hablas... Esto no me afecta, es sólo un poco de whisky.

McCree iba a decir algo más, pero desistió de inmediato cuando vio a Hanzo inclinarse hacia él lentamente. Aunque el sabor agridulce de su bebida quemara su garganta, estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para distinguir los límites entre lo cerca y lo  _peligrosamente_  cerca. Shimada le miró un instante y luego descendió hacia su cuello, exhalando una tibia bocanada de aire que desestabilizó a McCree.

—Puedes decir que no te afecta, pero tu aroma te delata —murmuró.

McCree se quedó en su posición unos segundos, estático. De pronto se sentía incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Lo dudo mucho —se atrevió a decir Jesse tras un momento en medio de la quietud del ambiente.

—¿Estás seguro? —continuó Hanzo, y su voz vibró muy cerca del oído de McCree.

Y McCree sintió que ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó entonces. Hanzo alzó la vista, con una sutil sonrisa entre los labios—. Si continúas poniéndome a prueba, lo único que vas a conseguir es que muera de ganas por callar esos bonitos labios que tienes.

 


	3. iii.

**iii.**

 

McCree se mantuvo observándole. Hanzo se cruzó de brazos frente a él y arqueó una ceja; sus palabras habían ido en serio, pero al parecer él no lo había captado del todo.

—¿Fue una amenaza? —murmuró Hanzo y tomó su vaso, meciéndolo delicadamente. Sólo bebió un sorbo antes de volverse a Jesse, esperando una respuesta.

Pero McCree no sabía qué decir. Se sentía embobado, tal vez demasiado como para no ser capaz de hablar. ¿Había bebido demasiado? No, la verdad es que no.

Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro. Si seguía ahí, probablemente las cosas empeorasen para él.

—Lo lamento, debo irme —habló McCree, mientras se levantaba tomando su sombrero.

Hanzo apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano y asintió.

—Deberías darte una vuelta por el bar mañana.  
  
  
  
  


A la tarde siguiente el taller se había llenado de consultas. En medio de todo ese alboroto, Morrison tuvo que salir en su camioneta a buscar unas piezas nuevas que habían encargado, dejando a Reyes a cargo. Y aunque las horas pasaran, McCree no podía concentrarse.

Cuando terminaron de examinar el último coche, el reloj de la pared marcaba las  _6:47 p.m_. Gabriel pensó que era una hora prudente para terminar con el día, de modo que comenzaron a ordenar y limpiar.

—¿Iremos a beber algo a la noche? —preguntó McCree cuando cerraron el taller.

Reyes se rascó la nuca y cogió una cerveza de la nevera que estaba cerca de los cajones con herramientas

—No lo sé —respondió Gabriel y se echó en el sillón del garage, encendiendo el televisor—. Debo esperar al  _boyscout_ para organizar el inventario.

—Ah, lo había olvidado... —McCree tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y comenzó a reír. A Gabe le esperaba más trabajo del que se imaginaba si estaba así de relajado—. Si les alcanza el tiempo no olviden avisarme.

—Sí, sí... —Gabriel le miró, soltando una carcajada mientras levantaba su lata de cerveza—. Por ahora me tendré que conformar con esta basura. Al cabrón de Morrison se le olvidó llenar la nevera esta semana.  
  
  
  
  


El atardecer estaba demasiado cálido. McCree se subió a su motocicleta y se recogió el cabello con una liga antes de ponerse el casco. Apenas encendió el motor, aceleró perdiéndose rápidamente entre la vía que conducía a la avenida principal, que estaba enormemente concurrida por automóviles. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, el ajetreo no fue tanto y McCree no tuvo que perder demasiado tiempo entre los semáforos.

Pero cuando se fue aproximado a la esquina en la que normalmente dobla para dirigirse a casa, McCree no se detuvo. Fue sólo en cuestión de minutos cuando supo que el ligero cosquilleo que había comenzado a sentir no era simplemente a causa del viento acariciándole los brazos descubiertos.

Cuando el bar apareció en su rango visual, Jesse comenzó a desacelerar, y se quiso convencer de que una parada para beber algo no estaría mal.

_Pero no, la verdad es que no había llegado ahí precisamente por esa razón._

Y es que algo le había cautivado de él, el bartender de ojos rasgados. Fue tanto que se había quedado toda la noche antes de dormir pensando en aquel momento donde le invitó a beber algo en su departamento, en aquel preciso momento en que el alcohol le nubló los sentidos, haciendo que comenzara a desear un poco más de cercanía. Parecía como si hubiese estado soñando despierto, todo había sido tan repentino y atrayente.

Inexplicablemente, McCree sentía la necesidad de verlo de nuevo.  
  


Estacionó en frente y empujó la puerta del bar, ingresando con paso calmando. El aroma a puro, destilados y cigarrillo envolvía el ambiente, y la iluminación tenue proveniente de los cálidos rayos del atardecer se colaban por entre los ventanales del local. Había bastante gente, más de la que recordaba del día anterior.

Miró en dirección a la barra y ahí estaba  _él_. Sonreía mientras le vertía un poco de alcohol a un cliente en su vaso.

El único sentado frente a él en la barra.

McCree torció la boca y por un momento la idea de voltearse e irse le atravesó fugazmente la mente, pero lo pensó mejor y buscó su cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dirigiéndose a un lugar en el que pudiese fumar tranquilo.

Tomó asiento y acercó hacia sí uno de los ceniceros que se hallaban en la mesita de cristal que estaba en medio del complejo de sofás.

No era que quisiera la atención del bartender sólo para él, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que hubiese otra persona sentada ahí, ocupando exactamente el mismo sitio que él había ocupado.

McCree inspiró hondo y mantuvo el aire. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había hecho caso. Shimada parecía demasiado animado hablando con ese tipo rubio, o al menos esa impresión le daba. Dio una calada a su cigarro y exhaló el humo, que se deslizó por entre sus labios, esparciéndose.  
  


Jesse miró a las mujeres que habían tomado asiento cerca de él para fumar y aplastó su segundo cigarrillo entre las colillas quemadas del cenicero y lo dejó a un lado, acercándolo hacia ellas. Tomó su celular y miró el mensaje de Reyes que había recibido hace tan sólo un momento en la pantalla de notificaciones:  _"Morrison aún no piensa llegar. ¿Por qué no traes un poco de munición? Me acabé la maldita cerveza"._

Entonces comprobó la hora. Doce, no,  _trece minutos_. Habían pasado exactamente trece minutos.

Miró en dirección a la barra y vio su oportunidad. Ya no había nadie estorbando en los asientos.  
  
  
  
  


— _Hey_.

Hanzo se volteó con una cubeta con hielos entre las manos e hizo un ademán de bienvenida con la cabeza. Iba a entregarle la carta de licores, pero cuando lo miró con detenimiento, no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa apareciera entre sus labios.

—Veo que decidió venir,  _McCree_.

Jesse se grabó ese acento en su apellido en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Verás —comentó este, queriendo sonar natural—. Quería saber si tenías alguna nueva recomendación para mí o algo así...

—La especialidad del día son tragos dulces y mezclas frutales —respondió Hanzo, y tomó dos botellas del mostrador, dejándolas en el mesón.

—No suena mal.

Entonces Shimada asintió; comenzó vertiendo una combinación granizada de licor y azúcar granulada en la licuadora que estaba en la parte trasera de la barra.

—Por cierto —mencionó—, luces casi irreconocible sin el sombrero. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—Sólo hace un momento —McCree hizo una pequeña pausa, observando atentamente a Hanzo—. Había alguien aquí.

—Ah, Fawkes... —Hanzo volvió a dejar las botellas en su sitio y miró a McCree un momento—. La barra no está reservada, podrías haberte acercado de todos modos, hay bastante lugar disponible.

McCree alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, no soy mucho de interrumpir, por si lo dudas —habló tras un instante, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el mesón.

Hanzo comenzó a vertir un pequeño contenedor de fruta picada en la mezcla.

—Viene seguido después de todo, no veo el problema —contestó Shimada aún de espaldas a Jesse.

McCree quiso decir algo más, pero cuando Hanzo comenzó a licuar la mezcla, se vio obligado a guardárselo.

Pero entonces le vio girarse. Jesse contuvo la respiración involuntariamente cuando el bartender se inclinó hacia él en un gesto bastante discreto.

—¿Sabes? Es mi trabajo hacer que los clientes quieran regresar.


	4. iv.

**iv.**

 

_¿Disculpa?_

La ligera curva en los labios de McCree fue desapareciendo gradualmente cuando asimiló las palabras del otro. Los segundos pasaron de una manera tan lenta que incluso fue capaz de contarlos, y en medio de su propio silencio miró alrededor, sin saber qué decir.

¿Había sido un balde frío de agua o sólo él lo había sentido así?

Pero Hanzo ya no le miraba, había vuelto a su tarea y en cuestión de un momento depositó el trago delante de McCree. Jesse observó la rodaja de piña en el borde del vaso y luego miró a Hanzo, a lo que éste dudó un poco sobre lo que sucedía.

—¿No te gusta la piña?

McCree presionó los labios antes de hablar, luciendo casi descolocado.

—Solo por casualidad, ¿ayer mencionaste que me diera una vuelta por aquí solamente porque es tu trabajo...  _captar_  clientes? —Jesse tenía en realidad otra palabra en mente, pero prefirió evitarla.

—Oh —soltó Hanzo, y de pronto se giró apilando los recipientes vacíos para que el personal de aperitivos los retirase, haciendo que McCree se perdiera esa primera sonrisa sincera y descuidada—. No realmente, pero funcionó, ¿no?

Jesse alzó las cejas, estudiándolo por un momento.

—Yo creo que no —respondió, pretendiendo sonar lo suficientemente confiado—. ¿Qué pasa si decido no regresar?

Fue entonces cuando Hanzo se volvió hacia McCree, y al juzgar por su expresión no le había creído en lo absoluto.

—¿Lo harías? —murmuró, y McCree maldijo internamente haberse derretido ante ese sonido débil de su voz—. Pensé que sería agradable verte a diario —continuó cuando vio a Jesse mordisquearse los labios, y aunque eso había parecido suficiente, Hanzo decidió acercarse, posando sus manos sobre la barra, casi tocando los dedos del más alto, que permanecían allí, inmóviles—.  _¿Me harías eso...?_

Pero McCree ya no parecía oírle, no era consciente de la cercanía que se había creado, ni del grado de verdad que había en esas palabras. Se había perdido en esa pregunta, que había quedado en el aire, sin respuesta.

No fue capaz de hacer movimiento alguno hasta que una voz que venía acercándose le sacó de su estado de abstracción.  
  
  


—Lo sabía. ¡McCree!  
  
  


Jesse se quedó viendo a Hanzo unos segundos y luego giró el rostro, notando que se trataba de Reyes y Morrison.

Hanzo dejó que una sonrisa de suficiencia tirara de sus labios y luego volvió a su postura, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras su espalda.

—Estuve llamándote un par de veces porque logré convencer al boyscout para que saliéramos a beber algo antes de empezar con la basura de inventario, y no contestabas —Gabriel tomó asiento a un costado suyo y Morrison lo hizo del otro lado—. Pero cuando buscábamos un lugar supusimos que la motocicleta que está afuera es la tuya, así que paramos aquí.

—Sí, bueno... no estaba atento al celular —McCree carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y miró a Hanzo de reojo, quien seguía allí, parado frente a él.

Pero Reyes se había quedado viendo el vaso que aún seguía delante de McCree, que por cierto Jesse había olvidado por completo

—¿Y esto qué es? —le interrumpió, mientras lo tomaba.

— _Kir Royal_ , una mezcla vino blanco granizado, licor de grosellas negras y una mezcla de otras frutas para contrastar el sabor —contestó Hanzo.

—Ah, suena bien —respondió Gabriel, alzando las cejas levemente mientras miraba a McCree, como preguntándole si podía, y éste asintió, haciendo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que era todo suyo.  
  
  
  
  
  


El ocaso se reflejaba en los ventanales del bar, y el cielo en el exterior comenzaba a mostrar un ápice de comenzar a oscurecerse, junto a ello, la iluminación dentro del local iba haciéndose cada vez menos tenue.

Luego de que Jack y Gabriel pidieron algo de beber, todo se había reducido a una charla simple sobre asuntos del taller. Había pasado poco más de una media hora desde que llegaron cuando Morrison miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y le dijo a Reyes que debían irse o terminarían atrasándose, a lo que Gabriel tuvo que acatar de mala gana.  
  
  


Entonces ahí estaba McCree, en silencio. Sólo mirando,  _esperando_. La conversación que habían mantenido hace varios minutos atrás se había perdido, pero McCree no podía dejarla atrás. Comenzó a mover sus dedos despacio contra el mesón, mientras Hanzo secaba unos vasos en la parte trasera de la barra, guardándolos ordenadamente en el mostrador.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el bartender. Jesse no le había quitado la mirada encima, y al parecer éste se había percatado de tan poca discreción.

—¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme?

—Más allá de que al parecer no eres capaz de dejar de mirarme, no sabría qué decir —Jesse tosió, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado; Hanzo tenía más agallas de las que aparentaba—. Aún no contestas mi pregunta.

McCree abrió la boca, pero cuando vio a un grupo de mujeres aproximarse a la barra, prefirió levantarse de su asiento para dejar el sitio libre.

—Supongo que ya es hora de irme.

Hanzo se detuvo un instante y se aproximó hacia el más alto, entregándole una servilleta doblada.

—Puedo repetirte mi pregunta mañana si gustas, McCree.

En medio de todo ese tumulto de sensaciones, McCree tomó el pequeño papel, pasando a llevar los dedos de Hanzo, y fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de encaminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando Jesse salió del bar, jadeó involuntariamente. Mientras se acercaba al lugar donde su motocicleta estaba estacionada, extendió su mano y desdobló la pequeña servilleta.

Tenía un número de celular escrito en ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, nos vemos en un próximo, aunque aún no estoy segura de si debiera continuarlo o no.


End file.
